The inventive subject matter in its various possible embodiments is directed to one or more tuning elements that may be associated with a receiver, such as a pocket or other channel, disposed on an item of footwear, such as a snowboarding boot. The receiver adjustably receives the tuning element. In some embodiments, the tuning element is removably received in a pocket or other channel associated with a tongue for an item of footwear. The adjustable arrangement of the tuning element and receiver allows the intended user of the item of footwear to tune the item for performance, comfort, cosmetic or other characteristics. In certain embodiments, the tuning elements are removably associated with a boot to allow for flex control.
Typically, items of footwear provide a user with fixed set of features that do not allow a user to tune the footwear to desired needs. While there are some known systems that may provide for more adjustability, such as flex control, such systems have limits and disadvantages. For example, known snow sports footwear systems that might allow for variable flex adjustments in a boot do not allow for a full range of tuning options keyed to anatomy and performance needs. For example, they do not allow for selective tuning at lateral or medial sides of the boot. Or they do not allow for quick adjustments on the fly or while sitting on a chair lift, for example. Other known systems in the prior art may affect performance or comfort by, for example, creating pressure points or by compromising overall flex characteristics of a boot.
The known systems also do not allow for a multiple features or utilities to be integrated into a single system. For example, known systems that are directed to flex control do not have or at least do not adequately integrate features for other performance, comfort, or cosmetic needs into a single system.
The foregoing is not intended to be an exhaustive listing of disadvantages of the prior art and needed improvements; it is only a sampling. In view of the foregoing, there is a substantial need for improved systems for adjusting and tuning items of footwear to the needs of users.